


Cuento de Hadas

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Origin Story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy nunca ha creído en los cuentos de hadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuento de Hadas

Cuando se pasa la mayor parte de la infancia en las calles de una Francia empobrecida para gente como ella, aprendes de manera cruda y real que los cuentos de hadas son solo eso. Cuentos. Un montón de tonterías juntas que conformaban una historia para engañar a los niños. Un montón de tonterías que la engañaron a ella.

Recordaba levemente como sus padres le contaban uno todas las noches. Recordaba a la ilusa Cenicienta, a la ingenua Blanca Nieves, a la buena para nada de la Bella Durmiente, y a la tonta Rapunzel. Todas ellas que no hicieron más que esperar a que su príncipe azul en armadura y caballo llegara a rescatarlas, o en su defecto un hada madrina que concediera todos sus deseos, para después vivir felices para siempre.

Y si hubiera podido en esos momentos, se hubiera abofeteado una y mil veces por lo estúpida que fue al creer que en serio eso le pasaría a ella. Que cuando lloraba desconsoladamente por la infinita soledad que la rodeaba, esperaba a que su príncipe azul llegara, la abrazara y se la llevara. Pero nunca llegó. Mucho menos un hada madrina que le concediera su deseo de volver a estar con personas que se preocuparan de ella. Que con un simple "Abra Cadabra" todo volvería a la normalidad y volvería a tener un pequeño techo donde refugiarse y sus padres volverían. Pero el hada madrina nunca llegó y ellos jamás regresaron. Y fue cuando poco a poco, las grandes esperanzas que el corazón de un niño puede albergar, se fueron desvaneciendo del suyo. Los constantes golpes directos de la realidad fueron debilitando lenta y dolorosamente su infancia, hasta que llego a un punto en el que se podía decir con facilidad que había perdido esa mirada inocente de un niño para ser sustituida por la mirada hostil de quien ha sufrido por muchos años y había vivido pocos.

Fue entonces que llegó el. Fue una fría tarde en las calles de la ciudad donde vivía. Ella simplemente estaba sentada, no esperando nada en especial, simplemente viendo la vida pasar. Y dando tumbos él se acerco, estaba agotado y al parecer herido. Ella solo se había limitado a observarlo, hasta que los ojos azules de aquel hombre habían hecho contacto con los suyos verdes. Pero solo eso, no cruzaron palabra alguna y él se oculto en el edificio que estaba a espaldas de ella. Momentos después llego la guardia preguntando por el e hizo algo nada propio de una princesa… algo que en un cuento jamás pasaría: mintió y engaño a los guardias. Y el "malvado" criminal se había salvado… Un criminal que desde ese momento se convirtió en su padre, le dio un hogar, que buscaría a toda costa hacerla feliz y pondría a sus pies aquel mundo que tan mal la trato.

Ella no era una princesa y nunca lo sería, pero ahora tenía algo mil veces mejor y real que un príncipe Azul y más generoso que una Hada Madrina. Tenía a Raphael. Por lo que ya no necesitaba de los falsos cuentos de hadas.


End file.
